


Goodnight Wishes

by cosmic_potato_exe



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, damn angst, free angst, im a dumbass and I forgot self insert was a thing, occasional spoiler ? meh we all know what happens, self insert also works if you want, uhh I wrote as my female summoner Rika but? feel free to assume its a male or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_potato_exe/pseuds/cosmic_potato_exe
Summary: The Knight must go back to his world after the war in Zenith ends.





	Goodnight Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> why not write angst in the way back home while you wait in the train station? sounds like an amazing idea
> 
> my blogs are @potato-exe and @prankster-potato
> 
> first time writing a fanfic so feel free to give me ideas!

She was beautiful to his vision. 

Her eyes were a dark shade of purple as if the sunset turning into a starry sky was there, her scent reminded him of violets. Her laugh was a fresh breeze and her voice was simply angelical.

The Sinister General would never say this, but the summoner was the very definition of beauty for him. Delicate as a fairy with a strategical mind of a War Goddess. 

Rika is indeed a very unpredictable one, managing to caught Zelgius' attention on many perplexing methods. Usually by appearing out of nowhere to him or by simply trying to maintain a conversation: she wasn't the best in terms of socializing and she knew that. 

Those conversations ignited feelings that General Zelgius never thought he would develop. She was his superior and he was in no position to bear such romantic feelings towards her. 

Despite the summoner knowing who he was and what he had done, she forgave him. She showed real kindness towards the knight when he thought only Sephiran did.

He knew he wasn't going to see her again once Zenith's war ended, after all, Zelgius has a duty to maintain. But still, he kept loving her nonetheless, and swearing to himself he would never let harm cross her way. 

And that's what he did until the war ended. Going back to his world was only a matter of time until Rika had to say farewell to him. 

\----

"Promise me...To not forget me...okay ?"

"Milady..."

"Just...Promise me! I...I...I will. never forget you.."

In tears, the summoner hugged him. She didn't care if Sharena was watching or what Alfonse was going to say afterward about getting close to Heroes. The armor's metal was cold but her hug was warm and pure. 

"Milady... I shall not forget you either" the Black Knight wanted to cry, but instead he patted her head gently with his free hand on her cheeks drying up her tears. 

\------  
He thought of Rika's smile and strange habits she had. All the kindness she showed him and the final hug she gave him. 

Zelgius lays down on the Radiant Tower, by his own blood, slain by Ike on their final duel. On his mind, already succumbing to darkness, he remembered Rika telling him "Goodnight Zelgius. You deserve to rest.."

The Black Knight died with a serene smile on his face.


End file.
